In some systems, a source device and a destination device may be connected by more than one path. The different paths may have different latencies, potentially causing messages sent from the source device to be received out-of-order (i.e., in a different order than they were transmitted) at the destination device.
Applications making use of these systems may require messages sent from the source device and received out-of-order by the destination device to be filtered-out or at least flagged for appropriate handling. For example, an earlier transmitted message may contain out-dated information relative to the information contained by a later transmitted message. Processing the out-dated information contained by the earlier transmitted message at the destination device, after having received the later transmitted message, may be undesirable or even detrimental to the application making use of the information.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.